


Gods Don't Need to Choose

by 655321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Jotun Loki, Lady Loki, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Power Dynamics, Smut, Switching, Unsafe Sex, genderqueer Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: Loki was a god, after all; some degree of worship was required.





	1. Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave me a :* in the comments, yeah. I love you! 
> 
> Here's the link to my writing playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3xA5sitGyAEhJv1bV0hPoru-WSMEjYn1

 

 

 

 

I really like  
What you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you

It could be that way you hold me  
It could be the things that you say  
Oh, I'm not sure what it is, boy  
But I know I like feeling this way

\- Tamia, "So Into You"

 

-

“What was that?” the Grandmaster scanned the horizon from the deck of the pleasure vessel.

“What?” the player across from him looked up from the game board between them.

Loki gasped as he surfaced in the water. Catching his breath, treading water, Loki glanced around him. He could see a city in the distance; it looked like he was significantly out to sea. He was in luck, however; there was a ship in the water, and near enough to swim to. He sighed with a smirk, and started toward the ship.

“There's someone out there,” the Grandmaster noted, and turned to motion for someone near to hand him binoculars.

The Grandmaster's opponent leaned back in his seat and began chatting with the woman bringing him a drink.

“Honey, grab us a towel and a robe?” The Grandmaster touched the arm of an attendant, who immediately nodded and did as she was told.

Loki mulled his options as he swam. He soon came close enough to see details of the people on board. They looked Rich. So, that was something. And a man watched him through binoculars. Intently. An idea hit Loki, and he didn't talk himself out of it.

The Grandmaster watched wide-eyed as a man slid gracefully from the water and onto the deck. He emerged like a vision, naked except for black shorts; wet muscles glistening.

Loki swept wet locks of hair from his face. The man standing in front of him was grinning, looking him over with greedy eyes.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” the Grandmaster crooned, handing Loki a towel.

“Thank you.” Loki wrapped the towel around his body before reaching for the robe the man held. “I'm afraid I'm terribly lost,” Loki's voice was charming sweet and he played up his furrowed brows and puppy eyes just enough.

“Oh, darling. Now you're found. This is Sakaar. I'm the Grandmaster. What's your name, my dear?”

“I'm Loki,” he answered sweetly and shrugged into the robe before wrapping his hair in the towel, drying the mane tenderly.

The Grandmaster put a gentle hand around Loki, and led him closer to the throng of people aboard the ship. Loki was served a drink and more or less made to feel comfortable.

Loki’s gaze darted over the deck now, seeing mostly scantily clad people with drinks in hand chatting, a few small clusters looking bored, and two pairs of guards. So. Security, but not much. It seemed like the choice of a man either foolish or very powerful.

The Grandmaster eyed Loki hungrily. And it should have been making Loki uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Loki noted this with some curiosity. The man had a soft, playful manner layered over an intense, charismatic magnetism.

“Hmm,” the Grandmaster smiled and stepped closer to Loki. “Loki. Sounds familiar. Where are you from? What did you do there?”

“Asgard. And, I was ruling there until my sister showed up. Adopted. It's complicated.”

“Hmm. Asgard. Loki,” the Grandmaster pondered, then, snapping his long fingers he gasped, “God of Mischief.”

Loki and the Grandmaster shared smiles, and Loki was surprised to be genuinely flattered.

“Yes! So, you, you were ruling there? Took over, hm?” The Grandmaster laughed, “ambitious of you, of course. I love it. Oh, you're lovely aren't you? What a treat!”

“Oh, I didn't usurp anyone,” Loki added, with innocence and arrogance melding in his tone. “I was born to be king.”

“Oh,” the Grandmaster’s eyes sparkled. “A prince!”

“No,” Loki replied firmly with a small shake of his head. “A king.”

The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow, and took a long moment to appraise Loki again. His eyes practically caressed the god standing before him and Loki found he didn't mind. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted to play.

“Well, you are,” the Grandmaster paused, then with emphasis stated, “regal.” Then, with a laugh, “Aren't you?” He bit his lip and leaned close to Loki. “Here on Sakaar, I would be king,” he smiled with a weighty pause before adding in a thoughtful murmur intended only for the two of them: “there's no queen, however.”

The Grandmaster let the innuendo hang in the air with a flutter of his eyelashes while Loki successfully performed an eye-roll without the Grandmaster noticing.

“If you wanted to put it in those terms. I myself don't think of it in that way, of course,” the Grandmaster continued.

The Grandmaster lead Loki along as he returned to his game. The man across the table had a girl sitting in his lap now, the one who served him his drink. The girl waited for her cue to leave, but the Grandmaster's opponent kept her close as arm candy. The Grandmaster turned to Loki, who had by now acquired another drink. The Grandmaster grinned to Loki suggestively and patted his own thigh. Loki rolled his eyes again, this time for the Grandmaster to see, but he only smirked patiently. With a sigh, Loki set his drink on the game table. He dropped the robe, materialized black stilettos and a soft fur stole, and proceeded to drape himself fabulously across the Grandmaster's lap. He reached across the table for his drink and sipped at it as he stared out to the horizon and looked terribly nonchalant about everything. The Grandmaster had rarely ever been happier.

The Grandmaster's hand stroked the length of Loki's thighs and calves while he watched his opponent’s turn and planned his move. Loki found himself absently enjoying the touch; the Grandmaster's hands were large and warm, gentle and confident. In the time it took Loki to finish his drink, the Grandmaster won the game handily. He thanked his opponent before patting Loki's thigh.

“Come with me,” he said to Loki with such a grin and a gleam in the eye that it sounded like he was inviting Loki along for something decadent.

The Grandmaster had a fascinating scent, like a well mixed drink; heady florals and a citrusy musk. With the Grandmaster holding Loki literally in his arms, Loki could feel that the Grandmaster's body was fit; strong and lean. And he was so eager for Loki; giving the God of Mischief such intense and longing gazes. Ready to worship him.

So Loki stood, and let the Grandmaster lead him to the ship’s cabin, where he poured them both a drink. He motioned for Loki to sit with him at a golden-upholstered booth ringing a circular table. He sat near to Loki, not quite invading the God’s space, but still sensually, whisper-close.  
“You know, I uh, I'm an Elder of the Universe. Anything you want, uh, I can make it happen.”

“For a price, I assume,” Loki replied knowingly, sipping the drink.

The Grandmaster only grinned and let out a laugh that sounded like a purr. They had only been alone for a few minutes before a guard knocked the door brusquely and entered before awaiting a reply.

“Could you not?” The Grandmaster immediately responded to the intrusion, irritated.

“Grandmaster, your presence is requested at the Champions Tower,” the guard stated in a monotone.

“Requested?!” The Grandmaster exhibited shock and revulsion. “Requested by whom?”

“Scrappers. They brought a shipment of new merchandise.”

“No, no. It's too early for scrappers.” The Grandmaster looked offended that something might occur without his permission.

“They're here now, Grandmaster. They expect payment.”

The Grandmaster closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Then he turned to Loki.

“I have to handle this. Why don't you come along? I'll show you my tower.”

 

The Grandmaster had given Loki a suite in the tower, that first night on Sakaar. After a day of flirting and staring and boasting and taking Loki on an exhaustive tour of not only the tower, but also the city surrounding it - in a limousine. There had been drinks and continued flirting and shopping and more than once the Grandmaster's hand had gone to Loki's knee, or his lips very close to Loki’s ear. And Loki felt no imposition, even though the Elder was remarkably forward. Loki was shameless; always ready to flirt and tease, and the Grandmaster made for a willing and eager partner, whether in conversation or in competition. Loki was honest enough with himself to know immediately that he was in trouble. But it didn’t feel like trouble; in fact it felt rather natural with the Grandmaster.

 

When Loki appeared uninvited in the Grandmaster's suite one night, it was in stilettos.

“You always make an entrance,” the Grandmaster sighed, his eyes feasting on the God of Mischief.

Loki gave a delicate shrug, “what can I say?” With a smile and a quirk of his brow he admitted, “I love the attention.”

That made the Grandmaster smirk, internally thrilling that his attempts to sweep Loki off his feet might bear fruit.

“Hmm.. you want my attention?”

The Grandmaster sat under a lamp with a book. Loki wanted to crawl in his lap and curl up. So he did. As a cat.

“Ah,” the Grandmaster laughed delightedly and stroked the black feline sprawled across his legs. “You are lovely.”

Loki amused the Elder with cute cat behavior, licking and pawing at the Elder’s playful hands. After a time, Loki exchanged the cat form, and enjoyed how the Grandmaster's heart beat faster to have Loki’s body in his arms again. Warm hands stroked Loki's back, his arms, his thighs, the same way they’d stroked him as a cat. Petting, soothing. Loki touched the Grandmaster's face, and took the Elder's lips for his. But the Grandmaster pulled away from the kiss after a moment.

“That's what you want?” He sounded more incredulous than anything.

“I wouldn't be here if it wasn't.” Loki replied before again kissing the Elder.

“I- oh, Loki-”

Loki moved to straddle his lap, his body eclipsing the Grandmaster's as he lavished the Elder in kisses and caresses. After a time, the Elder maneuvered to kiss Loki's neck and ear; whispering his desires to the God of Mischief.

“Darling, I want to taste you. I want you inside me. I want you to fill me up. Please.”

Loki thrilled at the Elder's desperate desire; he was begging for Loki to use him. This is not what Loki had expected.

“Loki, please. You're so gorgeous. Heavens, I just want you to ruin me.”

At that, Loki was standing so their positions could be rearranged. Now Loki sat in the chair, and the Grandmaster knelt at his feet. Just to have an Elder of the Universe kneel for him had his breathing ragged. The Grandmaster looked up at him with fluttering eyes as he pressed his lips to Loki's shaft, then extended his tongue to lick the length of it with a shameless enthusiasm.

“Oh, God, Fuck,” Loki gasped when the Elder wrapped his lips around Loki’s cock.

The Grandmaster proceeded to take the organ deeply in his mouth, down his throat, swallowing Loki whole. He began bobbing his head so he thrust Loki's cock in and out of his mouth; slick with saliva and precome.

Loki had never come so hard, or so quickly in his life as he did with his cock down the Grandmaster's throat and it left him dazed, slightly delirious; everything but the pleasure burned away. He could hear the Grandmaster's purring laugh as the Elder rose to stand. The Grandmaster drank in the sight of Loki, gasping, looking debauched.

He laughed, and spoke, “Darling, we've only just begun.”

Only now did the Grandmaster shed his golden robe, leaving his body open for Loki’s appraisal. As the God of Mischief came to from the fog of orgasm, he saw the tall Elder standing before him, and swore the Grandmaster's very skin was golden in the warm amber light. The Grandmaster pulled him up from the chair with more promises of pleasure.

“Loki, please,” the Grandmaster was kissing and gently groping him; getting him excited and ready for him again.

The Grandmaster led Loki over to the bed before climbing onto it. Watching him kneel on the bed with his back to Loki, and lean forward on his elbows left Loki breathless. Loki had expected to have the Grandmaster worship him, with the way the Elder had been so eager with him. He now realized there was much more to the Grandmaster than he had anticipated. Loki had to catch his breath, watching the Elder on the bed squirming and glancing back to Loki and whining.

“Please, Loki. I'm ready. Please just fuck me.”

With a growl, Loki climbed on the bed and grabbed the Elder by his hips. An urge struck him to play with the Grandmaster's ass, and he indulged it. He squeezed and bit at the flesh and tentatively licked at the hole; found he enjoyed the taste and found it wet, tight, enticing. And from the Grandmaster it elicited the sweetest moans.

Loki was unacquainted with rites of worship. He was aware that people performed them, and he knew what it was to be worshipped. But he had never before worshipped anything, not even a lover's flesh in the times he had had that. But now Loki understood what it was to engage in an act of worship, for that is what the Grandmaster inspired in him. Finally, Loki slowly slid inside the Grandmaster, making the Elder groan and hold his breath in anticipation, only to let out a long, deep moan when Loki was completely inside.

“Oh, yes,” the Grandmaster managed to flash Loki a smile before he dropped his head back to the pillow when Loki began thrusting.

“So tight, god, so tight,” Loki's hips wanted to establish a rhythm but the way the Grandmaster's body sheathed his cock was devastating.

Loki felt intoxicated; drunk on the pleasure, on the heady thrill of power. The Grandmaster moaned and used the headboard to push himself back against Loki. The Elder glanced back at him, grinning and eyelids fluttering, looking sweet and seductive as he fucked himself on the God of Mischief's cock. That look stirred Loki. Biting his lip, he held the Grandmaster still and slowly slid himself out of the Elder, who whined and pouted.

Loki repositioned himself and hauled the Grandmaster back toward him, so that they could resume but this time without the leverage that had allowed the Grandmaster to control the pace.

“You're mine now,” Loki crooned, with a hand on the Grandmaster's shoulders, pushing him face down into the bed.

He felt the Elder's body tremble and still he wiggled his ass, just wanting Loki in him. Loki obliged, sliding himself back into the wet heat while kneeling over the Grandmaster's thighs. The pleasure cries of an Elder of the Universe belonged to Loki now; were his to hold in his mind forever, a conquest.

“Loki. Oh, God. Loki.”

Loki’s body moved without his mind; purely on instinct and following the pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel good. You feel so good for me.”

“Loki, I want you to come in me, please. I want to feel you come in me.”

“Awfully needy for an Elder of the Universe, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Loki, I need you. Fill me up.”

That did it for Loki. Hastily, he slipped a hand under the Elder’s body to squeeze and stroke his cock, all while Loki continued fucking him and the Elder’s hips were so anxious for him that they were bucking of their own accord. They managed to maintain the position long enough to reach their climax; Loki moaning and spilling hotly inside the Grandmaster’s body while the Elder gave a shout as he came over the bed and Loki’s hand. When Loki slipped out of him, he couldn’t help but hold tightly to the hot, trembling body, unable to give up the closeness; the intimacy.

Loki was beginning to lose consciousness when he noticed that he’d been cleaned up and covered with warm blankets. Loki found that he liked the way the Grandmaster’s body felt while snug against his own, with its long arms wrapped around him. The Elder's lips touched his ear.

“I want to keep you,” the Grandmaster whispered gently in the dark.

“We’ll see how long you can hold me,” was Loki’s only reply.


	2. Everybody Says That I'm A Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated. Sorry I had the first chapter duplicated
> 
>  
> 
> Around the time I was writing this, I found the extraordinary art of Robin Hess, and I had to use this particular line, it was too perfect. Hope you don't mind. :* Support them on Patreon for smut! :*  
> http://robinhess.tumblr.com/post/167910550837/support-me-on-patreon-and-you-will-be-able-to

“And everybody says that I'm a fool

For you

And I want some cake and you want the high

We both want a piece of what will quicken the rot

We gotta wait for the day the dead will rise

Wait for the day the dust settles in our

Step step, step your heart up

Step step, stitch the holes up”

-Man Man, “Steak Knives”

 

Loki was pouting. He shared the Grandmaster's hall overlooking the arena. He didn't care for the blood sport, not because he was so squeamish but rather because it took the Grandmaster's attention away from him. Spitefully, Loki sat at the extreme opposite end from the Grandmaster of a couch that could have sat at least five other people comfortably. Honestly, he’d take parties and orgies over this. He went from spiteful to bored in seconds, and moved about awkwardly in the seat.

“Loki. You should, uh, come sit closer to me. Come on.”

The grin. The eyes. The come-hither motion of long fingers. The perfect, languid poise of him. Loki had to admire the Grandmaster’s bearing, if nothing else. There were other things to admire, however. Still, he threw a coy glance down the length of the oversized sofa. 

“This is boring.” Loki moved the length of the couch in the blink of an eye, and sat intimately close to the Grandmaster, but his posture was closed. Legs crossed at the knee, arms crossed.

“Oh,” the Elder replied gravely, “well, what, uh, what would you rather be doing?”

Loki erupted in laughter at that. He broke his coy attitude instantly, swinging his body into the Grandmaster's lap.

“Well, you, of course,” his voice was a purr and the Grandmaster shivered. 

He laughed and put his hands on Loki. With slow strokes of his hips, Loki teased his leather-clad body along that of the Elder, who responded by groping the ass and thighs of the God of Mischief.

“Ah, Loki-”

He cut the Elder off with a kiss. Once Loki knew he had the Elder mesmerized, he pulled away.

“But, if you're so invested in your Games, maybe I should find something else to devote my attention to.” Loki abandoned the Grandmaster's lap and stood. “Someone else, perhaps.”

Loki stood before the Grandmaster; his body obscuring the view of the arena below. He liked being the center of attention, anywhere. But commanding the attention of an Elder of the Universe brought a special rush of power.

The Elder’s face was aghast, but somehow maintained its natural cool.

“Hmmm,” he regarded Loki sternly, “such a tease.” He smoldered at Loki. His expression was grave, with a slight tremble of his body and a low intensity humming in his voice slowly turning to a growl.

“Why do I let you get away with that?” the Grandmaster murmured, his voice airy again with only a slight edge.

“Because.”

In a second, Loki’s practical leathers disappeared in favor of the sort the Grandmaster preferred - thin straps forming an elaborate harness connected with rings and chains of gold.

“You are infatuated with me,” Loki crooned, and set one foot on the sofa next to the Grandmaster's leg.

The Elder immediately set his hand to Loki's calf to stroke it affectionately, and leaned forward to kiss Loki's inner thigh. Loki would swear the Elder was salivating for him.

Thusly decorated, Loki's euphoria at being this grandiose object of desire only grew. The Grandmaster’s hands were reaching, eager for him. With a grin, Loki brushed the hands away.

“Your mouth,” Loki told him sternly, and knew that he liked it.

The Grandmaster grinned with a low, sensual laugh. He set his palms against the cushions and leaned forward, slowly setting his lips to Loki's flesh. He kissed along Loki’s chest, between the straps of the harness, and then teased bites along Loki’s hips. Finally, and abruptly, he swallowed Loki’s cock, making the God of Mischief gasp and cry out. The Elder grabbed Loki’s ass to hold him close while he worked his mouth along Loki’s cock. Loki bit at his own fingers to hold back his cries; he was overwhelmed watching the Elder suck him off. The Grandmaster was moaning around Loki's cock. He held Loki's ass in both his hands, squeezing and playing with it, encouraging the God to fuck his mouth. Loki held the Elder's head and began to roll his hips. Slowly, the God of Mischief took over completely, and the Elder let him. He let the God of Mischief fuck his mouth until he was content, eventually screaming out his pleasure and spilling in the Elder's throat.

After Loki pulled away, he saw the Grandmaster wearing that self-satisfied, cocky expression and licking his own lips. Loki grinned, bent to kiss him, and noticed the Grandmaster had pulled his cock out from his trousers and was stroking it.

“En,” Loki growled and made the Elder shiver. “I want you in me,” Loki told him, stroking a hand along the Elder's chest and kissing him.

The Elder grinned and took Loki's hands in his own.

“Mmm,” he licked his lips, “baby. Lemme eat your ass first. Please. For me.”

“Alright,” Loki sighed, impatient, and knelt on the sofa; his arms folded across its plush back.

The Grandmaster knelt behind him and Loki grinned at knowing it before everything but raw pleasure was taken from his mind. Within a few strokes of the Grandmaster's tongue Loki was crying out and cursing. The Elder enjoyed playing with him, squeezing his ass, giving it playful slaps, spreading him open, moaning and giggling against his ass, and telling him how beautiful his hole was; how it tasted sweet. Loki was losing it.

“Fuck, fuck. Stop!”

Loki unceremoniously broke up the Grandmaster's fun. He turned away and sat back.

“Sit,” Loki grabbed the Grandmaster by his robe and flung him back onto the sofa.

Loki sat in the Grandmaster's lap and slipped the Elder inside him. Loki’s moans and grunts as he impatiently grabbed the cock and fucked it vigorously had the Elder ready to come from overwhelming lust. The God of Mischief just stared back; eyes dark and sparkling, and a dark grin interrupted only by pleasure grunts. The Grandmaster gasped and moaned to have the God of Mischief fucking himself on his cock.

“Ah, Loki, you're perfect, baby,” the Grandmaster crooned, “so perfect for me.”

“Oh, god,” Loki gasped and came, spilling on the Grandmaster's gold and blue robes, which made the God of Mischief laugh robustly.

“Oh, oh, mmmm,” the Grandmaster vocalized through his own orgasm, feeling Loki squeeze him and watching Loki spill on him.

The Grandmaster slid himself out of Loki, and, his hands already on Loki's ass, couldn't help himself from teasing Loki's hole with a finger; feeling him so wet and tight.

“Who's your daddy?”

The pleasure-drunk Loki grinned. He felt good, and he humored the Grandmaster.

“Thank you, daddy,” he replied with a kiss to the Grandmaster's cheek.

He didn't expect how saying that would turn him on.

“Mmm, oh, let's go to bed, darling,” the Elder murmured against his kisses.

He growled as he stood, and wrapped Loki in his arms. Loki stretched his arms across the Elder's shoulders.

“Just take us there, please.”

“Oh, I can't show you off? Don't you want them to see how hungry I am for you?”

“I’m sure plenty of them have seen. I'm not the exhibitionist here.”

“Well, you might have fooled me,” the Grandmaster teased with a grin.

Loki knew the box overlooking the arena could be seen from the outside. He simply didn't care.

“How bad do you want it? How long can you wait?” Loki baited.

“Hmm.”

Then, they were both in the Grandmaster's large, plush bedroom.

Loki scoffed. “That's what I thought.”

The Grandmaster was kissing at his throat, and Loki pushed him away. “You need to be naked. Now.”

“Oh, now.” In an instant the Elder was behind him, pulling Loki’s arms behind him, “you’ve been awfully petulant today. I think you need something. Mmm?”

He felt Loki’s back stiffen before the God shoved his ass back against his hips greedily. He restrained Loki then, with leather straps around his thighs that latched to cuffs around his wrists. Loki whined, but his hands clawed at the Grandmaster’s thighs when the Elder had him bent over the bed. The low chuckle that rumbled from The Grandmaster made Loki shake and moan for him, still pushing back against him.

“So needy, aren't you baby?”

Loki whined. “Yes! Ah, I need you, daddy. Fuck me, please! Fuck me and choke me please.”

“Oh, baby,” the Grandmaster sighed sympathetically. “Daddy will give you what you need.”

Instantly, Loki knelt in the center of the bed. The straps around his thighs now held to straps on his calves as well, and locked him into kneeling. He wore a collar now. He was facing one long end of the bed and the Grandmaster stood before him; robe open, naked cock leaking. He took hold of Loki’s collar and pulled Loki toward him. Loki was ready to take the Grandmaster's cock, and sank his mouth onto it.

“Oh, oh that's good, baby, you're so good for your daddy, aren't you?”

The Grandmaster's eyelids fluttered while he crooned praise to Loki. Loki let the Grandmaster fuck his throat briefly before pulling away and demanding to be fucked.

“Please, please fuck me now!”

The Grandmaster leaned over and kissed him, which frustrated Loki immensely and made him growl. “Now!”

“Oh honey,”

In an instant, Loki's body had been repositioned; now on his back, with a pillow under his ass. The Grandmaster smiled when he knelt before Loki, and leaned to kiss him again. It made Loki delirious to feel his body so open and exposed; contorted to the will of a Lover.

“Oh, Loki,” the Grandmaster sighed his name while he slid inside him.

Loki cried out and thrashed, shaking, at the pleasurable sting of being stretched open. There was something satisfying about his pleasured reactions being tempered and bound by leather. The Grandmaster fucked him slowly; rocking his hips fluidly, hitting deep inside Loki in slow, gentle strokes. He continued this way until Loki was squirming to fuck him back, and then he held Loki's hips as he gave it to him hard and fast.

“Oh yes, fuck!” Loki shouted, and continued to whimper and cry out his pleasure.

The Grandmaster moaned and chuckled, watching Loki take him so beautifully. He stretched his body across Loki's to grab Loki's collar, and hold it behind him so that it constricted the God's breathing. Loki threw his head back; his back arched.

“Mmm, oh, baby,” the Grandmaster stared amazed down at Loki.

He continued slamming into him while he worked him through the breath play; cutting off his air, and then giving him the time to recover and enjoy the next asphyxiation. The Grandmaster finally wrapped his other hand around Loki's cock, and the God of Mischief came over his own chest in a matter of seconds. Blissfully, the Grandmaster released inside Loki.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Loki whispered breathlessly.

The Grandmaster slipped out of him, and kissed him, and in an instant they were clean and naked and wrapped up in each other under warm blankets. Loki’s body trembled and the Elder held him in a warm embrace, kissing the God's hair and whispering sweet praise. Loki held onto the Grandmaster tightly in response; hands clutching at his back and arms. They kissed slowly until they both, exhausted, found sleep.


	3. Improvise

"Driving this road down to paradise  
Letting the sun light into my eyes  
Our only plan is to improvise  
And it’s crystal clear  
That I don’t ever want it to end  
If I had my way I would never leave  
Keep building these random memories  
Turning our days into melodies"

-Daft Punk, "Fragments of Time"

 

 

“Good morning, my darling,” the Grandmaster spoke when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

He set aside what he was looking at, grabbed the hand, and kissed it. Dazed, he stared up at the breathtaking, raven-haired, buxom woman now standing in his kitchen wearing an untied green silk robe, black panties, and black stilettos.

Loki took the Grandmaster's face in her hand and kissed his cheek before she sat opposite him at the table. She winked at him, and then helped herself to breakfast.

“Darling, did you try to poison me last night?”

The Grandmaster asked this with sparkling nonchalance; hands deftly moving at the table while he spoke with an adoring grin on his face.

A coy smirk played on Loki’s lips. “Perhaps.”

“I love you,” the Grandmaster said it with a playful grin but there was something solid in his velvety voice. Something that made it sound like he meant it.

Loki thought, “he has some serious intimacy issues. But then again, so do I.”

In moments like this it gnawed at Loki; how much they had in common, how well they clicked. Loki wasn't going to let herself think about staying on Sakaar; or having a future with an Elder of the Universe.

“I have something for you,” the Grandmaster drawled with a grin, and waved a hand toward a guard by the door, who brought forth a black, rectangular box and set it on the table. “A gift. I wanted you to have something to remember me by.”

And Loki wondered with a quirk of her eyebrow if the Grandmaster had listened to her thoughts.

“Oh, I'd love you to stay,” the Grandmaster continued, “but I know you'll leave. Eventually.”

He said it with a sad sigh and Loki was almost convinced the Grandmaster was reading her thoughts.

“Well, open it,” he urged, playful again in a flash.

Loki tried to keep her face neutral while she did, but when she saw what was inside the box, she bit back a gasp. A gorgeous pair of daggers, the blades with a sensuous curve were inlaid with gold in a pattern that matched one laid in emerald along the hilts.

“Would you like me to use them on you?” Loki asked, amused.

“Shhh, don't tell me!” The Grandmaster replied with a laugh. “You know how I love a surprise!”

Loki held the daggers; they felt perfect, with a satisfying weight and lovely contour in her hands. With a flourish she tucked them away in her magical armory. She looked at the Grandmaster, trying to read his face. Loki struggled with exactly what to say, but she didn't have to say anything.

“What's your pleasure today, my dear?” The Elder asked, conversationally.

Loki met his eyes, very seriously. “I'd very much like to tie you to that chair and fuck your brains out,” she answered with a casual cool, and then sipped at a mimosa.

“Oh,” the Elder smirked, lowered his head and gazed at her from under his brow, eyelashes fluttering. He laughed, in the distinctly seductive way that was his.

“But then I won't be able to touch you,” The Grandmaster pouted playfully as he sipped delicately at a tea cup.

“Precisely. You’ll be at my mercy,” Loki smirked. After popping a couple grapes in her mouth, she asked, “think you can handle it?”

“I'm game,” The Grandmaster answered like a spontaneous reflex. He was always game.

Loki stood, stretched her arms above her head in a sensuous manner, and watched the Grandmaster's eyes eat up her body. Her hands came to lingeringly grope her own breasts before sliding down to rest on her hips, opening the robe in their wake.

“Hands behind the chair.”

The Elder followed the God of Mischief's order, and felt soft rope bind his wrists. Reflexively, he tested the knot; it held securely.

Loki straddled the chair with the Grandmaster in it, the heels giving her height advantage, and placing the Grandmaster's face in the perfect position to acquaint itself with Loki’s bare breasts; and the Grandmaster eagerly did so. The Elder whined while he strained at the rope binding him. He desperately wanted to grab and squeeze, but all he could do was growl and nip at Loki’s breasts. Loki held his head to her chest, letting his mouth play with her nipples. 

She loved watching his face when she left him bereft, and moved away. Loki let silence hang thick for a moment, just watching the Elder’s face, before she untied his robe, deftly with her hands, which was more than she usually gave him. She had a habit of banishing clothes to a pocket dimension just to get rid of them.

The Grandmaster let out a frustrated groan. “Oh, Loki. I want you to undress me.”

“I know, my dear.” With a grin she kissed his forehead.

This had become a common plea. Loki never indulged in this, precisely because of how badly the Grandmaster wanted it. Wanted the slow, cool seduction of peeling one another’s clothing away piece by piece. Loki, in theory, appreciated this concept, but was far too impatient in the moment. This sort of thing was a quirk of the Grandmaster’s in many things, however; undertaking actions in a manner that Loki would have thought mortal and inefficient; as opposed to immortal and upon-one’s-whim. The Grandmaster was obsessed with the sensual and the skillful. He claimed not to use his telepathy often (although Loki was suspicious) simply out of a curious fascination or amusement. Loki tried to imagine a being so old and accomplished that he had grown weary of his own power.

“Maybe someday. Maybe if you’re good,” she whispered with her lips to the Elder’s ear. “Poor darling. Don’t you ever get what you want?” Loki said darkly, with a laugh.

With that, she turned her back on him. Simply to torture him a little longer, she poured and drank a flute of Champagne while watching him pout with his robe open and his cock hard.

“Mmm. I love you like this,” Loki drawled.

“Please,” the Elder used his tongue to wet his lips, “Please, Loki, baby, please, princess…”

“No,” Loki growled, taking hold of the Grandmaster's throat. “I'm not your princess, not now. You're not my Daddy.”

The Elder suddenly looked pain-striken. “I - I'm not?”

“No. I'm Daddy now. I'm Everything. I'm Your Queen.” Loki's fingernails, perfectly colored emerald and filed into talons, teased at the Grandmaster's lips.

“Yes.”

“Now, what do you say?”

“Yes, Mistress! Please, please?”

“Good, that’s good, baby,” Loki bent to kiss the Grandmaster.

Finally, she straddled him; her panties vanishing with a thought. And suddenly, overwhelmingly, the Grandmaster was sinking into her tight, wet heat. Loki exerted complete control, with a palm on his knee and her other hand around his neck, her hips suspended over the Grandmaster’s; taking exactly what she wanted. She dragged him in and out of her slowly; clenching her muscles all the way along his shaft and it had him falling apart so fast. Loki was getting just as much satisfaction from watching the Elder’s debauched reactions as she was feeling him slide inside of her. After a time she stood, turned, and began riding the Grandmaster with her back to him. It hit the perfect spot in her; and she rode him to chase her own orgasm, panting and moaning.

“Oh, stars. Oh, Loki. Mmm, look at you. Riding me. Fucking me out of my mind.” He growled with a chuckle.

The Grandmaster was losing it watching Loki’s ass bounce in his lap, and her black hair spill across her pale skin as she threw her head back with pleasured moans. They came together in a crescendo of shouts and affirmations. As soon as Loki let the Grandmaster slip out of her, she dispelled the ropes and he threw his arms around her as she leaned back against his chest.


	4. Met Your Match

Hate you more than anything 'cause

You're everything to me, so

You met your match, don't even know it yet

-Man Man, “Knuckle Down”

  
  
  


Although Loki had his own suite, he spent more time in the Grandmaster's. It had more books. Any time he needed to be alone; when the Grandmaster had business or the courtly niceties left him exhausted, he would retreat there, and read the Grandmaster's books. Several times the Grandmaster had returned to his suite only to find Loki lying upon his bed or lounging on some overstuffed furniture; absorbed in the literature.

This particular day, there had been swift but satisfying “good morning” sex, and breakfast served to him in bed while the Grandmaster ran off to attend some diplomatic something or other. It felt like the height of luxury. It was all the perks to ruling with none of the drawbacks. It was the first time Loki thought, fleetingly, for truly he knew better, “I wonder if I might stay.”

When the Grandmaster returned in the afternoon, it was with a small cluster of attendants. Loki was reading, wearing one of the Grandmaster's robes and seated cross-legged so that one shapely calf extruded from the golden fabric.

“What's this?” Loki asked, seeing the small party fill the foyer of the suite.

“I brought you something.” The Grandmaster motioned for Loki to come over. “I want you to, uh, try these on-”

Then the Grandmaster caught sight of him and his jaw dropped.

“- Heavens, you look good in my clothes!” He made that low, purring laugh as the God of Mischief drew closer.

Two sets of clothing were presented to Loki; bespoke, of an expensive fabric and exclusive design, he was sure.

“Loki. Darling. I know you - uh, that you prefer green. But, would you - for me - try the blue?”

The Grandmaster really had a thing for blue, and Loki might have bristled at the suggestion but, the Grandmaster's face was gentle with dangerously effective puppy-dog eyes. And it wasn't as if Loki didn't have his own particularities, so he decided to humor the Grandmaster.

Loki stepped closer, and touched the Grandmaster's cheek just to watch him melt with a grin and satisfied little flicker of his eyelids.

“Alright. I'll try it.”

Without taking his eyes from the Grandmaster, Loki, with a snap of his fingers, changed into the freshly crafted, bespoke blue outfit in question. The Grandmaster's expression became tragic; he made a show of his disappointment.

“You're no fun,” he whispered.

Loki laughed good naturedly. “There's your blue. Is it to your liking?”

“Yes.”

“Then that will be all.” Loki made a point of taking the green outfit and then dismissed the attendants in the room.

“I have a surprise for you,” Loki touched the Grandmaster's chest, slipped a hand into his collar to the back of his neck.

“Oh,” the Elder laughed, “I'm all a-flutter.”

Loki kissed his cheek and strode away farther into the room, putting away the green outfit, and gesturing to a chair near the bed.

“Sit.”

The Grandmaster, chuckling to himself, did so. He sat patiently waiting for his surprise.

Loki took pity on the Grandmaster now, and slowly began to strip off the blue outfit. The Grandmaster began touching himself because he couldn't, at the moment, touch Loki. His hand moved along his own jaw and throat, and Loki noticed his hips wriggle in his seat; he wanted to open his robe but he wouldn't do it yet. Loki grinned. When he was fully naked, he reverted to his Jotun form. The Grandmaster's attentive grin dropped and an absorbed awe took over his face. Loki watched the Grandmaster blink several times.

“Oh,” he exclaimed, but could follow it with nothing sensible, so he just repeated, “oh. Oh. Oh,” while his hands began gesticulating. His fingers played out his overwhelmed thoughts, flexing and shaking and straining to touch but then drawing back to press against his own lips.

“You are speechless,” Loki smirked; his voice so confident as he slowly approached the Grandmaster, giving the Elder plenty of time to drink in the sight of naked blue skin.

“Ah, wow. This is gorgeous. You. You’re gorgeous.”

Their hands linked as Loki drew close, and the Grandmaster gasped to feel the chill radiating from Loki’s Jotun body.

“I, uh, I should show you something. I want to.”

The Grandmaster stood. And then he, too, was blue-skinned. His blue was a lighter hue, less saturated than the Jotun blue. He could read the confusion on Loki's face, and so he explained: “This is my natural form, my dear. I wore this skin for a short eternity.”

“Why did you stop?”

“I returned from the dead. It gives one fresh perspective. I wanted to reinvent myself - new planet, new games."

“Would you wear it for me?” Loki asked breathlessly, making the Elder tremble and give an expression of bliss.

“Of course. And this,” the Elder touched Loki’s cheek, “this is how you were born?”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “I suppose. I was adopted. After a fashion.” Loki felt his mood darkening. He shook it. “I don't want to talk about that.”

Loki wrapped his arms over the Grandmaster's shoulders. The Elder smiled and began to speak but Loki kissed him. Loki pulled back from their kiss as the Elder began to whine.

“Loki - Gods, it's too much. You, like this,” he groaned with supreme desperation. “I want you, Loki. Please. I want you to fuck me,” the Grandmaster murmured close to Loki's ear.

Loki pushed the Grandmaster onto the bed. Grinning, looking a vision for the Grandmaster, Loki manifested jewelry and accents of gold to adorn his royal blue skin. Watching the Grandmaster’s face contort with awe for him thrilled Loki more than he would easily admit. The God of Mischief had the Grandmaster laid out before him now, and the Elder was leaking from his cock and looking delightfully needy. Loki played with the idea of teasing him further. Impatient as ever, Loki instead straddled the Elder’s body. They both let out shivers and sighs, feeling the clash of the Grandmaster’s elevated body heat with the dramatic chill of Loki’s frost giant physiology.  

“Oh, oh that’s interesting,” the Elder laughed, and grabbed ahold of the body atop him greedily, and pulled Loki into a kiss.

Loki was seated just above the Elder's cock, and he wriggled his body back against it. Then he stretched out above the Grandmaster and took both their organs together in his hand, until he was leaking too.

“You want me to fuck you.”

The Grandmaster nodded, lip bitten.

“Are you ready, or would you like me to do that the old fashioned way as well?”

The Grandmaster flashed him another pout of disappointment but said, “I'm ready.”

Loki didn't waste time sliding himself inside the Elder’s body. When he was buried to the hilt they both took a moment to sigh, and adjust, before Loki began his thrusting. And the flamboyant, pleasure-loving immortal whined, and thrashed, and clutched at the sheets, and Loki gave it to him and laughed. It was so fulfilling, watching someone come apart because of you. But this, it was a new level of intimacy for them, for now they were revealing secrets. Loki had never imagined the Jotun form he feared and despised he would ever care to give so intimately to another. The Grandmaster always fixed Loki with that gaze as if he was thrilled and astonished by the God of Mischief. Loki thought it infatuation, and perhaps it was, but it was deep and giving; that praising stare. Now the Elder was trembling, gasping, his heart hammering in his chest and his voice wavering as he gave Loki his body and his pleasure sounds.

“En,” Loki grunted, pounding himself into the Elder’s body, “oh, damn you look good, love it when you spread your legs for me.”

The Grandmaster blushed, with his knees folded against his own chest and Loki’s hips snapping against his ass. The Elder’s hands burned against Loki’s skin, and the feeling of being enveloped in the tremendous, tight heat of the Elder’s body left Loki overwhelmed; elevated. Loki grounded himself, knees on the mattress, lover’s thighs against his chest; watching himself stroking into the Elder. Loki noticed the Grandmaster’s cock straining, blue skin turned dusky and swollen.

“You wanna come, baby?”

“Please!” The Elder gasped, “Please, yes. Please?”

“Mmm, so good for me when you beg. I love it.”

Mercifully, Loki wrapped a cool hand around the Elder’s cock; it made the Elder shiver and cry out even before it began stroking along his length. Loki brought them off; he watched the Elder spill across his own chest, felt his body shake and tighten around his cock, and he rode out his orgasm in trembling thrusts as he spilled inside the Elder. He watched the fluid stretch between their bodies as he pulled out of him.

“Hey,” Loki mumbled before he could lose consciousness, “let’s take a shower. Clean up the old fashioned way.”

The Elder’s head jerked up from the pillow; his eyes large and his face grinning.

“Yeah, but,” Loki laughed, “teleport us there because I can’t move.”

The Grandmaster laughed, but obliged, and in a second Loki’s weight was being supported by the Elder as they both stood in the shower. The water hissed as it splashed Loki’s cold flesh, and he shook off the golden decorations he had earlier manifested. More or less on his own feet, Loki kissed and wrapped his arms around the Grandmaster. The Elder took all of Loki’s kisses before soaping them both up, grinning all the while.

 


	5. Subtle Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get carried away? Yeah, probably. I feel like I need a rating higher than "explicit."  
> "Trash," okay we will just rate it "Trash."

Got this riddle figured (Do you?)

Someone must have sent you to

Orchestrate a shell game

Against the callouses of our hearts

I hate your subtle beauty (Do you?)

The way your doe eyes slow dance me

And beat like a million humming birds

When I draw closer

And the slope of your nose I detest

It's the kind that drove pharaohs crazy

Touch me I'm a hornet's nest

Sinking in Egyptian levies

-“Shameless,” Man Man

 

Loki was pouting. He had already been around the room once, having drinks plied to him generously, and had now taken to amusing himself by flirtatiously persuading individuals to share with him the drink in their hand, just to see what their reactions would be. One woman took the opportunity to kiss him, full on and passionate, without asking; just took what she wanted. And he admired that. He let her take what she wanted; and slowly reciprocated. She began touching his chest and smelling his skin before two women called her away.

He sauntered the room restlessly, having the air of an androgynous Jim Morrison with high heeled boots, leather pants, and rare jewelry dripping from his bare chest and arms. He was ravenous and he had been promised an orgy. Many of the guests were, in fact, getting that started.

And some visiting big-wig had the Grandmaster wrapped up in some alien game of skill or chance. Loki rolled his eyes and found another drink. He watched the room. He saw the woman who had kissed him, engaged passionately now with another woman; the two of them seated with a small cluster of sapphists, all sharing each other. The group engaged the attention of most of the room for several moments.

His gaze paused over a young man, of a tall-and-lean variety, with short dark hair, scantily dressed in leathers. Within seconds, he felt Loki's eyes on him and turned. He smiled at Loki. Loki laughed under his breath and returned the smile sincerely. That was enough for the man to approach him, and acquire drinks for them both. Not much drinking and flirting later, he was practically begging Loki for a fuck.

Loki grinned in the Grandmaster's direction and when the Elder saw what Loki was doing, his face grew a wide smirk. Loki bit his lip; the Grandmaster's fingers slowly stroked his own face, and played across his collar. There was no jealousy, even if Loki had secretly hoped for it. Someone at the table leaned close to speak to the Grandmaster and the Elder listened and responded and replied without his eyes ever leaving Loki.

Well, at least Loki had his attention. But Loki still wanted more. He thought of fucking the other man for the Grandmaster's amusement, but the idea didn't satisfy him. A thought crossed his mind and he followed it, with a wicked grin.

“Will you excuse me for a moment, darling?” Loki said to the boy, with a kiss to his cheek.

“What? Where are you going?”

“Just a moment,” with a smirk, he kissed the man’s hand for good measure, since he was dramatically pouting, and walked away before any more protest could be had.

Loki moved around a corner, changed his form, and entered the women’s washroom. In the mirror, Loki took a moment with the new form; appreciating the black mini-dress and emerald lipstick, the wide hips and oval-shaped face.

Another woman stepped to the sink and glanced over to Loki. Loki returned her gaze and then the woman looked again. Loki met her gaze and they both looked each other over.

Loki began. “Excuse me, I wonder if you might do me a favor?” Internally, Loki enjoyed the sound of her own voice.

The woman shrugged in response, dried her hands, and said, “what is it?”

“Check outside,” Loki flashed her eyes toward the door, “and see if anyone’s attention is focused on this door.”

She looked at Loki thoughtfully for a moment, and then backed away and opened the door. She stepped out, and a moment later she returned saying,

“Yes. One of those leather boys. I can’t tell them apart.”

Loki laughed at that and the girl smiled.

“Damn, he’s keen,” Loki cursed, her tongue clicking against her teeth.

Loki moved closer now to share the other woman's space.

“The real favor is this, go over and talk to him. Distract him for me. As long as he doesn’t see me leave here, he won’t recognize me.”

She looked curiously at Loki for a moment before saying, “What’s in it for me?”

“Ah,” Loki’s breath caught. “Well, my gratitude.”

“And, what does that look like?” She grinned and stepped closer to Loki.

“Ha, ah, um, well,”

She kissed Loki, and Loki relaxed, and held her, and reciprocated her kisses. There was a sofa against the wall adjacent the mirror, and the girl guided Loki over to it. Loki watched as she laid herself back on to it, with one high-heeled foot on the floor and the other up on the sofa, and then beckoned Loki with a grin. Loki responded with a moan and a dark laugh. Loki bent to kiss the woman before she set a knee on the sofa and kissed down the woman’s neck and chest.

Loki sat back, and lifted the woman’s leg higher, to the back of the sofa, and took hold of her hips. Loki’s tongue slid across her lips and clit. The woman squealed at the touch. Loki looked up at her with a satisfied grin, and then slid her tongue inside slowly; spreading the pleasure along her slit, making her shiver and moan. The woman grabbed Loki’s hair to guide her mouth along her sex, as she moved her own hips in time with her pleasure; panting and sighing. After a moment, her whole body went stiff, she cried out, and slowly pushed Loki away. Another moment, and she had gathered herself.

“You taste divine,” Loki gushed, slowly licking her own lips and holding the taste.

The woman held Loki’s face, and kissed her.

“Now, I’ll do your favor.”

Loki grinned and watched her leave the washroom. She gave it a couple moments, then left the room and quickly glanced around the corner. Success; Loki’s new friend was distracting the man sufficiently, so that he was looking the other way. Loki left the alcove near the washrooms and made her way into an adjoining room so that now there was a wall between her and the boy in leather. Now he’d be none the wiser when he saw her. Loki breathed a sigh and caught a drink off of a passing waiter. She gulped it down and laughed.

After awhile of surreptitiously observing the room, finding the Grandmaster still absorbed in his game - infuriating - Loki found her way over to the group of sapphists, and, while flirtatiously perusing the group, found the woman she had met earlier in the washroom. Both faces lit up in recognition. They each drew closer, and, when they were seated near each other, Loki took her hand and said, “what do I call you?”

“L,” she replied.

“What? That's it? “L?” “L” the letter?”

“That's it,” she replied dryly, “for tonight that's it.”

Loki’s lips shrunk and sneered, “no. Look, if it doesn't matter than how about an “L” name instead? Something-”

Loki studied her face. Heart shaped; cute, plump cheeks.

“How about “Lily?”

Loki could see the other woman's lip want to curl into a smile. Loki held a laugh; amused that the woman wanted to play it cool now, after what they had already done together. But she supposed, that had felt like part of a game.

“Alright,” the woman nodded.

“Alright! Yes?” Loki waited for the nod again. “Good, then Lily is what I shall call you.”

“And you? Who are you?” Lily asked.

“I'm Loki,” she stated plainly.

The woman displayed shock at hearing this. “You're Loki?” She echoed.

“Yes. What, have you heard of me?”

“God of Mischief?”

“I need a drink,” Loki began looking for a tray of drinks floating above the crowd on the arm of a waiter but she saw nothing at the moment.

But Lily turned on. “What kind of Mischief are you up to right now, hmm?” She slid closer to Loki, and laid a hand on the God's belly, and slowly slid the hand along one thigh.

Now Loki was amused. And engaged.

“Hmm…” Loki thought for a moment; what kind of Mischief might miss Lily like? She certainly liked what Loki had given her before.

But Lily gave her no time to think; simply straddled Loki’s lap and began kissing her. After a moment, she gasped.

“Did you even need my help back there? Were you playing with me-?”

“What does it matter?” Loki silenced her with kisses to the neck. “I'm playing with you now,” Loki's hands slid across her thighs, and then down to cup her ass. “Don't you like it?”

She palmed Lily’s breasts and bent her head to kiss and gently bite at the soft mounds of flesh. Lily’s hand slipped between their bodies and under Loki's dress to tease her fingertips against Loki through her panties. The God of Mischief threw her head back with a moan, and bucked her hips up encouragingly when Lily, breaching panties, slid a finger along her wet lips, then inside of her gently, teased, and then withdrew it so she could taste Loki on her fingers.

“If you want to taste me, all you have to do is ask,” Loki told her, with a wink.

Lily kissed her, wetly, passionately.

“Will you sit on my face?”

Loki grinned, “oh I knew I liked you!”

Lily laid herself out on the couch and Loki straddled her face. Lily's hands grasped Loki's thighs encouragingly, and Loki could feel the woman moaning against her sex; eager to have the God of Mischief astride her. Instantly, her tongue was stroking along Loki’s wet lips, teasingly sucking at the flesh, exploring every inch of Loki's sex.

“Oh, god!” Loki loved the sound of her pleasured shout, and let herself moan and vocalized any thought that crossed her mind. “God, that's so good, baby. Fuck, you're good at this.” She giggled.

“You taste so good,” Lily murmured from between Loki's legs.

Loki moved her hips in deliberate strokes, limiting where Lily's eager tongue could reach.

“Just fuck my face,” came the sweet, eager voice.

“Mmm, good girl. So good for me, aren't you, Lily?”

Loki was fairly sure she'd already crested the wave of one orgasm, for her thighs trembled while the woman beneath her moaned even with her tongue inside Loki, even with her lips sucking Loki's clit. Loki held the back of the couch to keep herself from collapsing, her body betraying her to the pleasure, but she wasn't done. She panted and shouted, and had a fleeting wonder if the Grandmaster was watching, but she didn't care to look. Lily's attention on her was endearing, so fervent. Loki found herself blushing and giving off keening wails of pleasure as another orgasm rippled through her body, this one she was sure of. Lily still held her arms wrapped over Loki's thighs, obviously far from tiring.

Loki's hips bucked and gyrated, and began to move out of her control, following the pleasure. There was another woman approaching them now. She knelt on the couch and dipped her head between Lily's thighs and immediately made her shout and tremble. The lover held Lily’s hips to her face, and gave thigh-hickeys in between waves of ferocious pleasure from her mouth.

It was intimate and yearning, intense and wet. After Loki’s pleasure peaked once again, she finally fell back onto the couch to catch her breath. Lily and her other Lover fell back to their own bliss; Lily found her release and instantly began to give to her Lover, in a show of selfless affection that left Loki wanting her own Lover.

Loki took the time she needed, embracing the pleasure and slowly descending from the high. When she stood from the couch, a woman at an adjacent table offered her a hand-rolled cigarette that was no doubt filled with something intoxicating. After taking her fill, Loki handed it back to the woman with thanks.

Loki felt absolutely free. She found she liked the music, and couldn't stop herself dancing to it. There was a crowd in a depressed area in the floor of the suite that functioned as a dancefloor. It compressed the dancing throng; everyone was squeezed in close to each other and some were taking advantage of the intimacy. Loki enjoyed the music and the press of bodies for a few moments before she finally checked to see if the Elder was looking. He was. His eyes right on her, sparkling and keen. He rose from his seat and made his way to her, passed bodies coupling and dancing, sweating and flirting.

He glided through the dancing crowd, up to her to take her hand in his and kiss it, not in a composed, charming manner, but rather caressing the hand against his cheek and kissing it's palms and individual fingers and looking for all the world like he could just eat her up.

“You are the most ravishing creature that I've ever seen in my life.”

Loki glowed with a smile that said she was all his. She grabbed the Elder by his robes and pulled him into a lusty kiss. She pressed her body to his; her hands started groping him. He chuckled in her ear, and then he led her to a corner of the room where they could have each other.

He lifted her to set her up on a platform designed specifically for such an activity. She leaned back, laying her body out right in front of his face. He could smell her and he grinned wickedly before he shoved his face between her legs. His tongue knew just how to stroke her; coaxing her pleasure higher with rapid strokes and then teasing with kitten-licks; making her moan while he sucked at her lips.

Shaking through the aftershocks of yet another orgasm, she squeezed the Elder’s shoulder.

“I need some friction.” Then, with a smile, “I know you wanna fuck me, Daddy.”

The Elder growled and laughed, then wrapped the God of Mischief in his arms and moved them to a table where he could lay her out again. Her hair spread out around her face, and her arms splayed out above her head; she was wrecked already, but always eager for more, and it gave her a rare soft glow. The Grandmaster was grinning ear to ear; a soft and compliant Loki was a rare thing indeed. She wrapped her legs around him while he freed himself from his robes. He gently traced the head of his cock against her wet folds; all it took was an eager little thrust of her hips up to meet his and he was sliding inside her, gasping at the sensation of the wet heat.

“Oh, baby. Baby,” he grabbed her thighs and pulled her as close to him as possible, needing to be buried deep.

He leaned over her and she pulled him into long, ravishing kisses.

As all the furniture in the suite was designed to assist in various sexual positions, the height of the table was perfect; that they could sustain the hungry kisses and the Grandmaster's hips could work himself in and out of Loki. She was positively overwhelmed at the sensation of clinging to him while he fucked her. Wrapping all her limbs around him, holding him close and tight. It felt like he belonged to her. That feeling meant the world to her though she would never admit it.

Loki was drunk and pleasure-drunk and wired on adrenaline and debauchery. She slid her body, now clad in a black lace teddy and shimmering gold chains, between those on the dancefloor. The little crowd moved like an undulating wave. The Grandmaster watched her, the eternal voyeur, while he drank. When Loki eventually squirmed out of the gyrating mass, The Grandmaster took her hand in his, and swept her up to hold her close. Loki only grinned.

“Would you like to dance like that in my lap?”

And Loki had to work to keep it cool; to disguise the shiver that ran up her spine. She nodded and kissed his lips, and he led her back to his seat at the game table; it had about the best view in the suite. Of course.

The Grandmaster sat, and watched as Loki's body moved with the beat of the music. He sipped a drink as Loki approached to shake her hips for him, close enough for him to touch. But he only watched her dance.

“Mmmm, ah, that classy ass,” he muttered, voice thick with desire.

Loki grinned and gave the Elder a wink from over her shoulder. She'd manifested a sheer, glittery baby doll that shimmered around her as she moved. Loki gathered her long hair up off her shoulders, only to let the jet waves cascade over her shoulders and back. She moved sensuously, snake like. The Elder’s eyes feasted on her, drank her in.

A slower song came on; a tinkling, cloying sweet melody. She turned to meet the Grandmaster's gaze and her breath caught at the Elder's intensity. Grinning, Loki very slowly drew closer and straddled the Elder’s lap. With languid gyrations of her hips, she teased him. Her fingers skimmed his flesh in all the places she knew he was sensitive; his neck, his wrists, his hips. With soft sighs and minute kisses, she teased along the shell and lobes of his ears, and at the sensitive spot just below them. His eyelids fluttered and he mewled out little whimpers. She leaned back to let his eyes feast on her body, clad in the lace and sheer, airy fabric. Her hips rolled, her hands played across her own body.

“I want my boy to dance for me, too. Would you do that for me, baby? Please?” The Elder was purring in Loki's ear.

Loki grinned when he asked, because Loki had been thinking it too.

She stroked her fingers along the Grandmaster's jaw, watched his face just to see his eyes plead.

“Beg me a little more,” Loki growled with a nip to the Grandmaster's ear. Then she leaned back in his lap, arching her back and stretching her arms.

The Elder leaned forward to touch his mouth to her chest; and between kisses and long gazes of soulful brown eyes muttered, “please. Please.” His large hands wandered her body, covered her breasts and caressed her arms. “Please? Please, Love.”

Loki let the Elder go on much longer than she had actually expected him to, before she could no longer take it and her body ached to have its own cock back. In a blink, Loki was he again, naked to the waist, where black leather encased him again. He grabbed the Grandmaster's face with a lovely ferocity and smashed their lips together. When he pulled away from the Elder, it was with a playful bite and tug to the lower lip. And a wink. He left the Elder's lap to stand before him, his hips now moving in time with a funky bass line. The Elder grinned lasciviously, bit his own lip, and brought a hand to his own collarbone, tracing his fingers along it absently while he watched Loki. His eyes traced down Loki’s body, following flesh until it disappeared under leather trousers. For a few heavy moments while Loki danced he weighed his desire for more bare flesh with the titillating view of muscles shifting under the taut black material. Loki had his back to him, partially seated in his lap, grinding against him when he finally said, “these need to come off.”

Loki obliged his request, and in an instant he was naked but for black stilettos and thin chains of gold ornament round his neck and arms. Loki, draped across the Grandmaster’s body, had the opportunity to survey the room. What a sight. He could only have dreamt of anything to compare; maybe he had, and grand too, but never as grand as witnessing it take place. The Grandmaster teased his ass and kissed his ribs. He planted his feet, in heels, on either side of the chair and his hands at the armrests, and sat in the Grandmaster's lap. He swung his hips slowly so that his body stroked teasingly against the Elder, whose eyes caressed Loki half-lidded in arousal. With a dark little laugh, the Grandmaster's large hands slipped under Loki's thighs and lifted; getting the trickster bent over in front of him. Loki blushed, gasped, and exclaimed as he felt the Elder’s face in his ass, tongue licking his hole. The whole room groaned while the Elder played with his ass; squeezing and spanking it. The Elder grabbed Loki by the wrists, restricting his movement considerably and removing any support except where Loki's calves hugged the legs of the chair the Grandmaster was seated in. He glanced down to watch the juice of his arousal dripping onto a man kneeling at his feet, the same boy he’d been flirting with earlier in an attempt to get the Elder’s attention.

Most of the room was staring at him now, he realized with another glance up at his surroundings.

The Grandmaster pulled Loki down into his lap, and Loki felt the Elder’s naked hips and wet cock.

“They’re all watching you, gorgeous.”

The Elder’s silky voice in Loki's ear.

Loki was laughing, pleasure-stricken, when the Grandmaster wrapped Loki’s cock in a large, warm hand. Loki arched against the Elder's body with a hiss and a moan.

“You want me, baby?”

“Yes,” Loki answered too quickly, but he didn't care. “Yes!” He touched his temple to the Elder’s. “En. I want you, Daddy.”

That produced the deep, velvety, full-body laugh from the Elder that Loki wanted.

“Okay, baby. But you have to do something for Daddy.”

“Fuck, just fuck me, please,” Loki whined and his head fell back against the Elder's shoulder.

The Grandmaster only laughed. His cock out, Loki's naked ass grinding against him, begging for him.

“There's a boy at your feet who's dying of thirst. I want you to take pity on him. He wants to swallow your cock; he's absolutely desperate for you. I want to watch you come on his face. Once you do that, then I'll fuck you until you can't take it. You'll get so wet when I come in you; and I won't have to stop, I can just keep fucking you.”

“Goddamnit,” Loki cursed.

He entertained the thought of turning the tables; the man at his feet was kissing his calves now. He looked truly ready to eat Loki alive. Loki, defensive and bristling, stood and loomed over the young man in leather, who in turn withdrew his affection wisely. The boy was clearly used to being a submissive. His chest was bound in a leather harness and he wore a black jock; perfectly comfortable leaving himself open. He kept his head down now, but he'd been gazing at Loki hungrily since Loki had taken his male form again.

Loki turned to the Grandmaster; palms on the armrest of the Elder's chair, Loki put his face close to the Grandmaster's, giving the boy behind him an eyeful.

Loki sighed and the Grandmaster caught his expression. He set a hand on Loki's.

“Oh, come on, I thought you liked him.”

“You know damn well I was trying to get your attention.”

“Yes. And it's terribly endearing! You tease, you put ideas in my head.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“My darling, you don't have to. It can just be the two of us now,” the Grandmaster's melodic voice was bedroom soft; the way he spoke when they were alone.

“No, I'm doing this. In fact. I'm going to make you a deal,” there was a gleam in Loki's eye; he had some ideas of his own.

The Grandmaster straightened and gave Loki his big, excited brown eyes.

“Yes?”

“I will fuck this boy any way you ask me to, on two conditions.”

The Grandmaster nodded and unconsciously wet his lips.

“First, if my dick is in him, yours is in me. No watching.”

The Grandmaster pouted, but then nodded with an acquiescent wave of the hand.

“Second, Tomorrow. Tomorrow you are mine, only mine - any of your business will have to wait. You're mine to use however I want.”

At this the Grandmaster was overwhelmed, but he kept a cool smirk. The Elder could have swooned, honestly, for the God of Mischief in that moment. So demanding of Him and only Him. So incensed at the thought of splitting his attention.

“You're jealous,” the Elder breathed.

“No,” Loki lied in response.

The Grandmaster stood, his expression grave as he took Loki's chin between his fingers.

“Darling, we can just go home.”

“Are you scared of what I might do to you?”

“It's a deal.”

Loki smirked. Silently he glanced to the chair, and the Grandmaster sat. Loki stepped over the boy waiting patiently on the floor, and then turned to let the Elder watch. Loki observed his prey with a cool gaze. The boy already wore a collar, so Loki manifested a long leash for it and wrapped his hand in the fine chain to draw the boy’s torso straight as he knelt.

“I need to know your limits. I'll ask and all you have to say is yes or no. Understand?”

With a shaking breath, the boy replied, “yes.”

“Obviously, bondage is your thing.”

“Yes,” the boy grinned and his dark eyes shimmered.

“Humiliation.”

“Yes.”

“Slapping. I promise I won't break you. Maybe just throw you around a bit.”

“Yes.”

His body was tautly muscled, athletic. His smile didn't waver.

“Well, you're perfect, aren't you?”

Loki tightened a hand at the base of the man's skull, and mindful of his strength, he threw the man to the floor. He placed one black stiletto to the man's face as he leaned again over the Grandmaster, this time for a kiss.

“Stand over there, against that table,” Loki instructed, and the Elder obeyed.

Loki moved to stand with his back to the Grandmaster's chest, and he kept the leash tight so the boy followed. The whole room was laid out in front of them again and the Grandmaster was kissing Loki’s neck, stroking his chest down to his hips. Loki ground his hips back against the Grandmaster's, feeling the Elder's cock hot and hard and throbbing, leaking. Loki's hips moved to slide his own wet hole against the Elder's wet cock. Loki bent forward, letting the Elder hold his hips and line himself up. Loki groaned and shouted, “yes!” when the Elder slid inside. He had to hold back from wildly fucking himself on the Elder. The boy was knelt at Loki's feet, staring up at the God and waiting for permission. He slipped out his tongue to catch precome dripping from Loki's cock. Loki’s hand took him roughly again by the hair and slid the boy’s mouth over his cock. With a thought, Loki had the man's arms cuffed behind his back. He had no use for them, and his prey did not object. Gripping his hair mercilessly he fucked the boy’s mouth over his cock, pulling him down and than back, occasionally fully off his cock so he could slap his face and then pull him right back in. The boy never objected, only stared up at Loki with wide eyes and sucked and moaned submissively over Loki’s cock.

Loki held the boy close, giving him not even an inch to breathe or pull back, so that while the Grandmaster lazily fucked into Loki, Loki could make quick strokes into the other man’s mouth. All the while, the boy stared up at Loki through fluttering eyelashes. The Grandmaster watched over Loki's shoulder, occasionally kissing and biting the shoulder. The Elder let out a steady stream of pleasured moans with the occasional lush adjective; “oh, gorgeous!”... “My, that's marvellous.” And Loki felt the Elder release inside him quickly, overwhelmed, but continue fucking him regardless, cock still hard as ever.

The sticky heat between them and the wet sounds the rhythm of their bodies made drove Loki over the edge, even though barely a moment ago he hadn't felt his climax near. He let the boy who knelt before him suck his cock down his throat to his own content as he was simply lost in the feeling of the Elder filling him up and fucking him wet and sloppy. When he came, he was at such a high plateau of pleasure he barely registered it happening and his cock, too, refused to soften.

“Oh, oh, Loki. God, baby, isn't that beautiful?” The Elder whispered urgently in his ear while his hips still fucked him eagerly.

Loki looked down to the boy who had his cock in hand, face now painted with Loki’s come. Loki smirked. He watched the boy fastidiously wipe the liquid from his face and suck it off his fingers. He watched his own wet cock bounce while the Elder held his hips and fucked into him with new vigor. Loki slid his hands across his own body while he lewdly fucked the Grandmaster back, bouncing his ass on the Elder's cock and making him groan and sigh. The Elder came into him again with a shout, and a laugh, and held the God tightly against him.

“Do you want to bend this boy over the table?”

“Why don't you prep him for me since you're so eager?”

Loki took a moment to stand back and slowly stroke himself while he watched the Elder hoist the mortal up onto the table and slide his tongue inside the boy’s perfect pink hole. The boy did make lovely sounds while having an Elder of the Universe tongue-fucking his ass. The Grandmaster slowly slid lubed fingers inside the man until he was ready for Loki. Eyes on the Elder, Loki grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him back onto his cock. The tight heat was nothing to him; he was watching the Grandmaster slide his cock into the man’s mouth, stifling the groan he made as Loki entered him. One hand on the boy’s lower back, Loki surveyed the room again while he slammed his hips against the open, willing ass. Loki got caught up in watching something with tentacles pleasuring a woman so well she was screaming, thrashing. Hearing the Grandmaster moaning brought him back; he watched the Elder holding the man’s head at an angle while he face-fucked him; he watched his own cock sliding in and out of the man’s ass. The Grandmaster shuddered, eyes rolling and flickering, head thrown back. When he slid his cock from the man’s mouth he was still erect, come and saliva dripping from the organ and the man’s mouth. Loki slapped his ass.

“Flip over.”

But the boy, wrecked, could barely move so Loki moved him. He slid inside again, hands pressing the man’s legs up and apart. The Grandmaster slipped his cock into the man’s mouth again, immediately biting at his lip and gasping, “ah, look at that,” and stroked a hand along the man’s throat as his shaft breached it.

“Yes,” Loki groaned, “Mm, that’s good,” and the two immortals shared a kiss over the body of their conquest.

Loki’s hips pistoning almost mechanically, he felt barely present but for watching the Elder fuck the other man’s throat, which was truly a sight to behold. Obviously the boy was experienced with this too, for he had no reaction to a cock buried completely down his throat, pounding mercilessly, but to moan and arch up into it, his hands still bound behind his back.

“Oh, he’s a good boy, isn’t he?” The Elder purred, his hand stroking gently over the boy’s throat, pressing against the skin where his cock invaded it.

Loki bristled, his hips taking up now an insistent, brutal pace. He slipped the man’s neglected cock from the jock and took it in his fist, squeezing it hard and stroking it quickly. He stroked and fucked him roughly while the Elder fucked his throat, until at last the man came, spilling over his own chest and bringing the two immortals with him; the Grandmaster from the sight of the come arcing over his chest and the deep moans from his throat, and Loki from the tight muscle clenching him nearly to the point of numbness.

“Fuck, I can barely feel anything anymore,” Loki cursed and stumbled back into a chair.

He released the boy from his bonds and only waved a hand at him when he slid himself off the table and stared at Loki. The Grandmaster was gracious, however, locking eyes with the man, kissing his cheeks, thanking him. The Elder sat, and pulled Loki into his lap.

“Thank you, my darling. You’re so patient with me,” he took Loki’s face in hand and kissed him, “I’m all yours now, my love.”


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I forgot about this little epilogue, lol. My bestie told me to write this. I just now remembered it while I was listening to Instant Crush - "He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies"

“Loki! Loki! Over here!”

Of course. Of course it would be him. Damn the Norns, Loki swore, could he do nothing without this oaf showing up to ruin it? There was a sensation like falling, in the pit of his stomach, for he had just known this would happen eventually. He masked the discomfort for the sake of his audience, stood, and excused himself. Striding over to where Thor sat, bound, Loki's anger threatened to boil over and all he could do was violently shush a relieved Thor who looked at Loki like he might be salvation.

“You're alive?” He prodded, making sure to sound thoroughly surprised. 

His voice even, he whispered to Thor that he couldn't risk his position with the Grandmaster. More than anything he was trying to shut Thor up. He hadn't told the Grandmaster about his brother and he'd rather not have to.

He would not be Thor’s salvation, even if such a thing were in his power. Loki could talk the Grandmaster into all manner of things but giving up a contender for his games was not one of them, even if he had wanted to see Thor freed, which he certainly did not. Loki's anger cooled; even if Thor was here, at least he was at Loki's mercy.

“What are you whispering about?”

Shit. Instinctively, Loki backed away from the bound Thor  in an attempt to mask the familiarity between them.

“Time works real different around these parts. On any other world I'd be like, millions of years old. But, here on Sakaar…” The Grandmaster trailed off and glanced at Loki.

He gave the God of Mischief a toothy grin and waggled his eyebrows suggestively and fluttered his eyelashes at him and Loki had to look away, stifling a grunt for now his mind was flashing with the memories of the last time the Elder had looked at him like that. 

Thor glanced between the two of them, looking confused but not that confused. A blind man could have felt the tension between them. Thor’s glance to Loki read: “really, brother?” He was truly the worst.

“In any case, you know this - uhhh, you call yourself, Lord of Thunder?” 

This affronted Thor's ego and he had to answer, “God of Thunder.” And then to Loki, he prompted: “Tell him.”

“I've never met this man in my life.” 

It was the easiest lie he'd ever told, and he'd be all too happy to believe it. 

“He's my brother!” Thor shouted, desperation in his voice.

“Adopted,” Loki was forced to concede when the Grandmaster gave him that look that Loki knew meant the game was up.

Outright lies rarely worked on the Grandmaster; he was more susceptible to gentle persuasion. After the Grandmaster had whisked Thor away and allowed guards to escort him to the Gladiators cell, Loki bristled, embarrassed, and went to find a drink. When the Grandmaster sidled up to him later, placing a palm at his back, to his leathers, under his cloak, Loki brushed the Elder off. Immediately the Grandmaster's face furrowed in a concerned pout. Loki had never rebuffed him before.

“Darling, what's wrong?”

The anger was rising again in Loki, who only shook his head and left the chamber, going off to sulk and rage and think about how he could mess with Thor.

 


End file.
